All's Fair in Love and War
by VoldemortIsGoingDown
Summary: After Ron and Lavender break up, Hermione and Ron have the opportunity to be together at last. Will they take it? A Ron/Hermione drabble.


_**Author's Note:**__ Hey, everybody. I've actually had this written for about a year, but it was on my dad's computer so I forgot about it. I hope you like it._

I slowly walked down the hall, staring out the corner of my eye at the boy pacing beside me. I yanked on the sleeves of the sweater I wore and held the edges in my fists, fidgeting nervously. He pulled the orange Chudley Cannons hat he wore down over his eyes and glanced at me.

"So, how upset are you?" I asked timidly, stopping at the end of the hall and trying against all odds not to get my hopes up.

"I'm…. upset," he admitted. "But… I'm glad it's over. I mean- I haven't really slept in a month or so." He turned around and kept walking, glancing at me over his shoulder. I nodded, and hurried to catch up with him; his legs were so long!

"I'm sorry," I whispered, hoping he wouldn't see through my lie to my joy. He smiled sadly.

"It's okay," he said, his fiery hair glinting in the glow of the torches on the wall. "I mean, neither of us was really happy. I think we both knew it was going to end, but we were trying to make it work.

I nodded, trying to comprehend where this would lead us as we walked back up the hall.

"Wow," said Ron, when Harry had finally finished telling us everything; Ron was waving his hand very vaguely in the direction of the ceiling without paying the slightest bit of attention to what he was doing. "Wow. You're actually going to go with Dumbledore… and try and destroy… wow."

"Ron, you're making it snow," I said patiently, grabbing his wrist and redirecting his wand away from the ceiling from which, sure enough, large white flakes had started to fall. Lavender Brown glared at me from a neighboring table through very red eyes, and I immediately let go of Ron's arm.

I lost track of the conversation for a minute, thinking of how it had felt to touch him, so close to holding his hand… how natural it felt… I forced myself back to the present.

"-but at least I didn't have to finish it."

"Coward," I said, and changed the topic, onto Ginny, Dean, and Harry, before I could get carried away in my thought of Ron's perfect hands again…

_Today is perfect, _I thought to myself, smiling up at the clear blue sky above the Weasley's orchard. I closed my eyes, absorbing the warmth of the sun on my face and trying not to think of a certain gangly, freckled, red-head lying next to me. It was no use. Harry was not due to be brought to the Burrow for another three days, and I was reveling in the time I had alone with Ron.

"'Mione?"

My eyes shot open, and I stared at Ron. "Since when do you call me 'Mione?"

He blushed, and I couldn't help thinking how cute he looked when he was embarrassed. _Okay, Hermione, _**way**_ off track_, I thought, trying to stay focused.

"Er….. Since now?"

"A question is not an answer, Ronald," I said in my loftiest tone, succeeding in embarrassing Ron further. I smiled. "Anyways, what did you say my name for?"

Ron blushed again. "Er…. Never mind, 'Mione. It's not important."

I scooted closer to him, staring into his eyes and breathing in the sweet scent of grass and broomsticks that I recognized from the Amortentia in Slughorn's office that first day.

"Anything you have to say is important to me, Ron," I said quietly.

Ron looked down and fidgeted with a blade of grass. "I… this isn't the right time…"

"Please? For me?"

His breath hitched, and I knew I had him. 'I… alright, for you."

I sat back, pleased that he had agreed, and waited. He kept his eyes away from me, and I yanked the ribbon out of my hair, letting it blow in the breeze and waft whatever it was Ron found so appealing. He, according to Harry, smelled my hair in the Amortentia, and I was hoping that the smell would entice him to tell me what was on his mind.

"Itsnottherighttimebut Ican' 'Mione-"

I laughed. "Ron, I have no idea what you're saying! Breathe, slow down. I don't bite you know."

He took a deep breath. "I know. Hermione," he took my hand and entertwined it with his, "I know this isn't the right time. But I can't go to war without you knowing how I feel about you. I really care about you. All those months with Lavender- they meant nothing. Ginny said something about you snogging K- Kr-" his face contorted as he spit out the next word- "_Krum,_ and I got jealous. I wanted to prove to you that someone could want me. That I was worth your time. I never expected for it to backfire on me so badly. I am so, so sorry, Hermione." He dropped my hand and looked away.

"Oh, Ron," I whispered. "Viktor was never more than a friend. He expressed a romantic interest in me, but… I never liked him that way- I never liked him like I like you." My words became almost inaudible, but Ron heard them.

"You- you _like_ me?"

I giggled, startled that I seemed to have tears in my eyes. "Yes, you insufferable prat! I have since before I knew what 'liking' someone meant; since that day on the train, when I told you that you had dirt on your nose." We both laughed, and he poked me affectionately.

"You were so bossy! But," he smiled, "You looked so beautiful, even then."

It was my turn to blush, and I let the breeze blow my hair in front of my face. Ron brushed it over my shoulder. "So…."

"So?"

"What… what does this mean? For us?"

I sighed. "You were right. This isn't the right time. We have to support Harry, and he can't feel like a third wheel. But…"

"But?" Ron sounded so disappointed. It made my heart heavy knowing I had caused him pain and sadness.

"At least we know how we feel," I said, putting my hand in his.

He smiled. "True. So for now…?"

"For now we wait. But once the war is over, assuming we both survive-"

"We will," said Ron forcefully. "I won't lose you. Ever."

Tears filled my eyes again. "Alright, once the war is over- then we can try being 'us'".

"I think I can live with that."

Ron pulled me against him and we lay there for what seemed like eternity, enjoying this one last peaceful moment before the chaos of war began.

_**Author's Note: **__As you probably noticed, the middle of this drabble was taken from the American hard-cover version of Half-Blood Prince. Anyways, I really like Hermione/ Ron, and I think this is a cute selection of snippets into their relationship. Review please :)_


End file.
